


summertime wine

by pryvate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Sugar Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Private Resort, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryvate/pseuds/pryvate
Summary: Jaemin takes Jeno to Cauayan Island. Jeno just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	summertime wine

**Author's Note:**

> fructose father jaemin hot debut (NEW)
> 
> thanks to everyone that helped me decide on what wip to work on <3 this was fun

“You’ve been stuck on that page for hours.”

Jeno blinks. When he looks up from his textbook, he’s greeted by the sight of Jaemin watching him amusingly, suit jacket in one arm. It’s a blinding emerald suit today that hugs at Jaemin’s body perfectly, and Jeno happens to like shiny things, gravitates towards them even.

“You're home.” Jeno declares, perking up from his seat.

“I'm home,” Jaemin smiles. “And that's how long you’ve been staring at that page.” He rounds the kitchen aisle Jeno had decided to set camp on, reaching a hand to play with Jeno’s ear. Jeno melts instantly.

“Come on, baby, you got this.”

Jeno slumps against his high bar stool, back hitting Jaemin’s chest. He titles his head up, lips in a pout. “I can’t concentrate.”

Jeno isn’t a bad student per say. His professors can vouch for his above average grades in almost all of his general and major classes. All of them flying colors even, except for one particular subject: History, fucking History.

It’s not that he isn’t good at memorization or taking down important notes either, Jeno just has no interest in History whatsoever, and again, all of his past teachers can vouch for his consistent disinterest in History since primary school.

Jaemin knows this too and he does his best to help Jeno out with the subject when he’s not busy with work. And really, Jeno appreciates it, don’t get him wrong, but with Jaemin around, he can’t get anything done either. He’s too fucking distracting.

“Which part are you having trouble with?”

Jaemin takes a seat on the high stool beside him, scooting closer until their shoulder bump. Jeno’s already distracted.

“You’re not going to help at all, but okay.”

“Excuse me, I’m pretty good at history!”

“Yeah, but you’re so distracting!”

Jaemins raises an eyebrow at him. “Tell me, how am I distracting?”

Jaemin didn't have to do much to distract Jeno. He could just stand there, doing absolutely nothing, and Jeno would already find himself weak in the knees in an instant. It’s worse now when Jaemin’s so close like this, and Jeno can smell his cologne. All he wants is to bury his head in Jaemin’s neck and stay like that until he falls asleep.

Jaemin rolls his sleeves up his arms, before leaning one arm against the aisle. Jeno eyes easily follow.

“Well?”

Jeno all but whines. “You’re doing it right now.”

“Come on,” Jaemin laughs. He props his chin against his palm, humming lowly. “Tell you what, I’ll take you somewhere nice if you get an A.”

Jeno looks up at him, pout still intact. “Only when I get an A?”

It’s another whine, but Jeno couldn’t care less. An A seems impossible at this point, but Jaemin doesn’t kid around when he says he’ll take him somewhere nice. It’s going to be very very nice in fact, and the thought of not being able to go to said very very nice place has Jeno frowning.

“Only because I know you can do it, baby.” Jaemin cups his cheek, thumb caressing softly below his eye. “I’ll go get changed and then I’ll help you study, okay?”

Jeno slumps back onto the table the moment Jaemin makes a move to stand, the marble surface significantly colder and harder than Jaemin’s warm yet calloused hands. He’s doomed.

\--

On the day of his exam, Jeno doesn’t even know how he answered it.

He vaguely remembers just mindlessly writing whatever across his paper, he doesn't know if it was because he actually knew the answers, or he was just in a hurry to get it done and over with.

Whichever it was, Jeno doesn’t remember, and he didn’t have time to ponder over it anyway, not when Jaemin was waiting for him at campus gates the moment he got out of his lecture hall. Jaemin who opens the door for him, red velvet suit on, platinum hair styled up, smiling up at him handsomely. Good old distracting Jaemin. God.

“Are you listening, baby? How was your exam?”

Jaemin has one hand on the steering wheel, the other spreading warmth against Jeno’s thigh. He has his eyes on the road, head nodding along to the radio, profile sharp and perfect. Jeno gulps.

“You look really hot today.”

Jaemin chances a glance at Jeno briefly, lips curled into a smirk. “Only for today?”

“Shut up, you know you look great everyday.” Jeno glares. “I just thought today was extra nice.”

And it was extra nice, all his worries from exam week are replaced with thoughts of Jaemin—Jaemin in his nice red suit, Jaemin kissing him in his nice red suit, Jaemin letting him take off his nice red suit off of him—god, Jeno has never been so glad to be distracted in his life.

Jaemin turns his eyes back to the road. “I dressed up just for you.”

Jeno snorts. “No, you didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t,” Jaemin grins. “We had another shoot for Vogue today, but I thought you’d appreciate it, so I kept the suit on.”

“I appreciate it very much,” Jeno perks up, folding his legs up in his seat. “When can I show you how much I appreciate it?” He couldn’t sit still, never has when he’s in Jaemin’s car. Hell, Jeno never has when Jaemin is near, and he could see Jaemin eyeing him carefully from the corner of his eye.

“Sit tight,” Jaemin says, squeezing at Jeno’s thigh. His fingers tap at the inside of his thigh, and Jeno slumps instantly against his seat, wetting at his dry lips.

“Not much long left, baby.” Jaemin smiles at him. “We’re almost home.”

\--

“So now you’re reading, huh?”

Jeno almost falls out of his chair at the sound of Jaemin’s voice. Jaemin’s laughter is loud beside him as he spreads his beach towel on the sand.

“When we’re actually on vacation you want to read.” Jaemin shakes his head. “You’re supposed to be relaxing, baby.”

“I _am_ relaxing,” Jeno reasons with a yawn, hand coming up to rub at his eye.

It was a four hour long flight from Seoul to Cauayan Island. At first, Jeno was buzzing with excitement as they settled into their first class seats, but it didn’t take long for him to knock out, still entirely exhausted from exam week. Jaemin had put a blanket over him, occasionally waking him up when their food would arrive.

When they arrived at the beachfront villa Jaemin booked, he unpacked a small duffle bag with their essentials and they headed down to the beach to lounge in the sand. Once they got there, Jeno unfolded one beach chair and declared that he’d be reading. Jaemin merely snorted at his declaration in clear amusement.

“This is how I relax, you know?” Jeno sits up better in his seat, blinking blearily at the novel he picked up for the plane ride. He doesn’t remember what page he left off of, but he won’t let Jaemin know that.

Jaemin smiles at him. “Right. You could have fooled me.”

Jaemin lays down on his beach towel beside Jeno. When he starts tugging at the strings of his bathrobe, Jeno gulps.

“Are you going swimming?” He asks.

“In a while,” Jaemin hums. “I’m a bit tired too. Thought I might as well get my tan back while I'm here. Jaemin rustles through his duffle bag and fishes out a bottle of sunscreen.

Jeno squirms from his beach chair, suddenly awake. He closes his book with haste, offers, “I can help you with that,” before he even realizes it.

“Yeah?” Jaemin laughs. He doesn't look up as he hands the bottle to Jeno, but Jeno isn’t too bothered, not when Jaemin’s broad back is right there on display for him.

Jeno pours a generous amount of sunscreen in his palm, pressing his hands together to lather it equally between his fingers. The cool lotion is no match for how hot Jaemin’s skin is when Jeno spreads his palms across Jaemin’s shoulder blades, and Jeno’s fingers purposefully digs at the tense muscle. It earns a moan out of Jaemin that has Jeno shaking a bit, and he chews on his bottom lip as he works his way down Jaemin’s back slowly.

Jeno asks Jaemin to turn around for him, moving to work on rubbing lotion all over his arms, then his chest. Jaemin only smiles at him when he ghosts his thumbs over his nipples, and it’s ridiculous how Jeno is the one out of breath at his own ministrations, biting back his own noises, face and neck flushed pink.

It doesn't help that Jaemin is just staring right at him, not once breaking eye contact. It’s Jeno who shys away from his gaze, overwhelmed, and his hands slide down to Jaemin’s toned stomach. He feels it flex under his fingertips, and Jeno can’t help but linger there for a second too long. His fingers slip under the band of Jaemin’s swimming trunks for a moment—an accident, Jeno clarifies later on, but it still has Jaemin raising a brow at him, smirking.

“Ever thought of being a masseuse?” Jaemin hums lowly, teasing.

Jeno is on fire. “Oh, shut up.” He hisses.

Jeno does a significantly haphazard job lathering Jaemin’s legs next, wanting to get this done and over with, making Jaemin laugh.

“Done?”

“Yeah.” Jeno rolls his eyes, wiping his hands with Jaemin’s towel. “That would be 80,000 won.”

Jaemin chuckles, “I don’t have any cash on me though.”

He tugs at Jeno wrist, humming as Jeno easily falls into his lap. It’s almost routine the way Jeno just circles his arms around Jaemin’s neck, eyes closing as he’s pulled into a lingering kiss. Jeno swallows down his whimpers the moment Jaemin slips in his tongue, and he swears he can still taste the hint of Jaemin’s wine from the plane ride.

When Jaemin pulls away, Jeno still has his eyes closed, panting softly.

“I hope that would suffice for the time being,” Jaemin thumbs at his cheek, smiling. “Just wake me up if you need anything, okay?”

Jeno does wake him up a good twenty minutes later, splashing sea water at him. Jeno is laughing as he watches Jaemin jump up from his beach towel, even as he’s pointedly directing a glare at him.

Jeno had changed into his own swimming shorts while Jaemin napped, having run to the beach and soaked in the cool air and even cooler water. When he came back briefly to check up on Jaemin, he’s still sound asleep, bare torso sleek with sunscreen and sweat, and Jeno couldn’t resist to disturb him.

Jeno starts running the moment Jaemin gets up to his feet, and he’s yelling madly across the beach, thankful they have this section of the resort all to themselves. Jaemin catches him easily, engulfing him in a laughing hug.

“You’re pretty fit for an old man,” Jeno manages in between pants, grin sheepish.

“I'm not that old,” Jaemin wrinkles his nose, slapping at Jeno’s side lightly. “Unless, you're into that sort of thing. Oh, wait,”

Jeno pulls away with a glare, ears burning. “Shut up.”

“Come here, you idiot.” Jaemin chuckles, pulling Jeno back into his arms. He meets Jeno halfway with a sweet kiss. It’s entirely too short for Jeno’s liking, but as he’s pushing back up for another kiss, Jaemin is already pulling away, a smirk on his lips as he pushes Jeno into the water.

Jeno screams.

“You shithead!”

\--

Jeno isn’t one for massages. They just leave his body aching after an already tiring day. Jaemin tells him it’s because he isn’t used to it, and with every new appointment, it would just feel better and lighter.

The next day has Jaemin dragging Jeno to the Cauayan Resort Spa, much to Jeno grumbling.

They’re in their white robes and slippers as they enter the spa, settling on the two massage tables in their reserved room.

It still very much hurts all over in Jeno’s opinion, and he glares at a laughing Jaemin who is watching his misery the entire time.

There are a lot of tight knots in his back and shoulders, the masseuse tells him. Jeno can only groan in response. They’re definitely a product of all his stress from finals week. He still doesn’t know how he managed to get an A on most of his exams, History included, thank fuck.

Jeno’s still convinced it was all down to sheer luck, but he can’t complain when Jaemin takes him to someplace nice as promised—Cauayan Island being third on Jeno’s bucket list of places he’s always wanted to visit. Jeno remembers crushing Jaemin in a hug at the news, kissing Jaemin all over in thanks. For the first time in weeks, Jeno finally got to sleep soundly.

Halfway through the massage, Jeno manages to drift off, feeling entirely lethargic and lighter than before. He isn’t sure if he’ll be able to move at all tomorrow, but that’s a hurdle he’ll tackle in a few hours time.

A chocolate body wrap is waiting for them after the massage, and the delicious scent of cocoa fills Jeno nose as his entire body is covered in chocolate, before he’s wrapped head to toe in foil. It’s one of the most bizarre experiences Jeno has had in his life so far, but he can’t complain when his skin feels baby soft once they rinsed the treatment off.

The day ends with Jeno and Jaemin in their whirlpool tub back at their villa, Jeno slumping against the wet tile, yawning, entirely boneless.

Jeno is almost crawling as he gets to the bed that night. He feels sore, and it’s incredible he even made it back to the villa in one piece at all. Without Jaemin practically carrying his entire weight at his side, Jeno would have probably never have gotten out of the massage table.

He delights in finally being in his big loose pajamas after a long day, face first on the king sized mattress.

Jeno feels big hands slipping around his waist before he sees them.

“‘m too sore, Jaemin.” Jeno whines.

“I wasn't planning on doing anything,” Jaemin chuckles. Jeno pouts despite himself.

He peers up at Jaemin, one eye open. Jaemin is in a loose silk bathrobe, and loose is even putting it lightly. It’s widely open at the front, and Jeno can see Jaemin’s chest, his robe hanging onto his broad shoulders for dear life.

Jeno groans, “Why bother wearing that if you're just gonna have your chest open anyway?”

Jaemin laughs at him, running a hand through his wet hair. Jeno groans again.

“Then should I take it off?” Jaemin asks.

“Sure,” Jeno mumbles, closing his eyes. “I’m too tired to ogle anyway.”

Jaemin is chuckling again, kissing him on the back of his neck. The bed shifts as Jaemin pulls away, and Jeno whines at the sudden loss of warmth. He settles beside Jeno, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist as he covers his entire back.

“Good night, baby.” There’s another kiss, this tip at the back of Jeno's ear, and Jeno snuggles against chest, sighing deeply.

\--

Jeno was right, he can’t move.

It’s a miracle he’s still standing when they walk to Cauayan Restaurant for breakfast the next morning. Jaemin is clearly amused by all of this, and Jeno makes sure to glare at him for it, even as he’s leaning against Jaemin’s side for support, even when Jaemin wraps a secure arm around his waist.

He opted out for the diving activity that afternoon, choosing to wait it out on the boat while Jaemin and the diving instructor explored the dive site. Jeno can’t complain, he’s rather comfortable sitting around in his life jacket, the sun shining, the sky clear.

When they return, he gets a rather clear view of Jaemin climbing back up on the boat in his skin tight wetsuit.

“You good, baby?” Jaemin asks, combing through his wet hair mindlessly.

Jeno sinks back against his seat, sighing. “Very.”

Jaemin is holding his hand on their walk back to their villa, steps slow for Jeno. He doesn’t let go even when he’s slinging a towel over his shoulder and slipping off their slippers by the bathroom door.

The only time Jaemin lets go is when he’s grabbing at the zip of his wetsuit, smiling at Jeno’s reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Can you get this for me, Jeno?”

Jeno swallows.

“That’s another 80,000 won.” He manages to squeak out, grabbing the zipper and dragging it down slowly.

Jaemin laughs, stepping out of his wetsuit. He isn’t wearing anything undeath and Jeno stares, wide eyed and unabashed. He swallows again.

Jaemin turns around to face Jeno, pulling him in for a hug. Jaemin’s skin is ice cold against him, but Jeno is melting anyway. Jaemin leaves a chaste kiss just below his ear. “I hope you don’t mind I pay in kind again.”

Jeno presses his burning cheek against Jaemin’s cool shoulder. “Depends on what you’re offering.” He mumbles.

Jaemin’s hand slip past the hem of Jeno’s shorts, squeezing at his hip. Jeno closes his eyes shut.

“I’ll make sure it would be worth your while.”

\--

It’s their last night before they leave for Seoul tomorrow, and they're enjoying a leisure boat ride around Cauayan, cocktails in hand.

This was definitely one of the things Jeno wanted to do when he heard they were heading to Cauayan—their infamous Sunset Cruise, and Jeno is leaning against the railing, watching in awe as the sky turns from blue to orange right in front of his eyes.

“Beautiful, right?” Jaemin sighs, sliding up beside Jeno. He slips a hand between Jeno’s and the railing, intertwining their fingers together. Jeno turns to him, smiling.

The red orange sunset slowly sinking into the horizon paints Jaemin in a dazzling orange glow, and even with his hair windswept and in all directions, Jeno can’t decide which sight is more beautiful.

“Not as beautiful as me, is what you're thinking right now.” Jaemin says, smiling against the rim of his cocktail.

“You wish,” Jeno snorts, bumping his shoulders with him. “I'm not as cheesy as you.”

\--

Jeno’s frowning, watching Jaemin in his robe, answering a phone call from work. The moment they got back to their room after dinner, Jaemin’s phone started ringing all of a sudden, calls pouring in one after the other until Jaemin finally picked up. They don’t go back until tomorrow morning, but the company is already advising Jaemin about what he’s missed in the three days he was away.

Jaemin is sending him an apologetic look from the bed, head learning against the headboard tiredly. It only makes Jeno frown even more. They were here to relax, have time for themselves amidst their busy lives, and although this trip was mostly for Jeno’s sake, Jeno wants to take care of Jaemin too.

Jeno lands a knee on the bed, crawling to where Jaemin is seated. Jaemin is eyeing his every movement with a raised brow, a warning, but ultimately does nothing, not even when Jeno is tugging at the string of his silk robe.

He runs his hands up Jaemin’s legs, his thighs, until his fingers are curling around the base of Jaemin’s cock. Jeno licks his lips, settling between Jaemin’s legs.

He peppers wet kisses on the head, trailing his lips down to the base, and then back up. Jeno takes his time licking and mouthing at the tip languidly, eyes never leaving Jaemin. Jaemin is smiling at him, running a hair through Jeno’s hair in a gentle caress. It has Jeno preening, wanting to do good, wanting to please.

Jeno finally sinks down with practiced ease, breathing through his nose. When he swallows, it's around Jaemin’s hardening cock, a familiar weight against his tongue. Jaemin grip on Jeno’s hair tightens. He’s still on the phone, casual as he talks to his secretary, casual even as he pushes at Jeno’s head, fucking his throat slowly.

Jaemin is always showering Jeno with gifts—expensive and extravagant, unnecessary so. It's expected with the nature of their relationship, and yet Jaemin doesn’t do it because they agreed upon it, he just loves doing it, he just loves pampering Jeno.

Jeno has always felt the imbalance in their arrangement that way, how he’s just always on the receiving end of things, and he didn’t want that. Jaemin has become someone very special to Jeno in the short time they’ve been together, as close as a constant Jeno will ever have in his life even, and Jeno wants to show Jaemin just how grateful he is too.

Jaemin told Jeno he didn’t have to give back, especially if he isn’t comfortable with doing anything, and although Jeno is thankful for Jaemin for always being considerate with him, Jaemin is also fucking hot and Jeno just wants him to fuck him like ragdoll, more often that he would like to admit.

Jeno’s spit is dribbling down his chin when Jaemin pulls him up by the hair. He whines, mouth empty, but it isn’t long before Jaemin is lifting him into his lap, their lips finally meeting in a lewd kiss.

Jeno can still hear the distant chatter coming from Jaemin’s phone, and his bleary eyes blink at the lit up screen on the bedside table. It’s on mute, Jaemin clearly too busy unbuttoning Jeno’s pajama top to care about the call anymore.

“Pretty,” Jaemin whispers, hands sliding up Jeno’s sides. His thumbs come up to rub at Jeno’s nipples, making Jeno squirm, hands gripping at Jaemin’s shoulder for support. Jaemin leans in to replace his fingers with his lips, leaving wet kisses in his wake, across his chest and collarbones. Jeno is boneless in Jaemin’s hold, at Jaemin’s mercy, and it’s all he ever wants to be.

Jeno easily falls back onto the mattress when Jaemin urges him to lay back. Jaemin tugs at Jeno’s pajama pants, sliding them down Jeno’s legs easily before shrugging off his own bathrobe off of his shoulders. Jeno shivers at the loss of Jaemin’s heat when Jaemin sits up, the air conditioning cool against his entire body alight like a furnace.

He never gets tired of seeing Jaemin bare before him, all tanned skin and toned muscles, and Jeno’s legs spread almost automatically, already wanting to open himself up for Jaemin. He’s hard, his cock is leaking against his stomach, but he doesn't even care. Jeno hooks his arms under his knees, whining, presenting himself. Jaemin raises a brow at him, smiling knowingly as he digs out a bottle of lube from his bathrobe pocket.

Jeno expected the cold press of Jaemin fingers against his hole, anticipated it even, only to jolt in surprise at the feel of Jaemin’s hot tongue prodding at his rim instead.

Jeno almost closes his thighs around Jaemin, but Jaemin has his hands on Jeno’s thighs, gripping, keeping him still for him, keeping him open for him. Jeno is squirming as Jaemin laps at his hole, trailing kisses up his perineum, sometimes nipping at his balls, making Jeno jump.

Even with his eyes blurry with tears, Jeno can see the mirth in Jaemin’s eyes clearly when he pulls away. He’s grabbing the bottle of lube, squeezing out a generous amount. Jaemin places a chaste kiss at the back of Jeno’s thigh before gently prodding his cool fingers past Jeno’s rim, tugging carefully, spreading Jeno’s hole open, and the lube makes a mess as it dribbles down the sheets.

“So messy, aren't you, baby?” Jaemin clicks his tongue. “You like being messy for me, hm?”

Jeno can only nod frantically, gasping when Jaemin suddenly ducks down, slipping his hot tongue between his fingers. Jeno marvels at the wet muscle fucking him open, the inferno in the pit of his stomach building with every drag of Jaemin’s tongue, and yet he still finds himself craving for more.

“Please,” Jeno manages to say between whimpers. “Want your cock, please.” He’s out of breath already, and Jaemin is only just prepping him.

Jaemin isn’t listening, he’s twisting his fingers inside Jeno deeper, adding a third in the mix, making matters unbearably worse for Jeno. Jeno is squirming below him, chest heaving as the pressure in his gut builds, and builds, and burns.

“Jaemin, please—”

“Shhh,” Jaemin appeases, and it’s incredibly irrational the way Jeno lets out a sob when Jaemin pulls his fingers out, feeling empty all of a sudden. Jaemin clicks his tongue as he hovers over him, easily swallowing Jeno’s whimpers with his lips, lapping at his plush red mouth.

Jeno could feel Jaemin’s wet fingers reach between them, feels Jaemin quickly jerk at his cock haphazardly over his own, his movements sounding incredibly lewd to his ears. Jeno burns, toes curling in anticipation.

When Jaemin finally pushes in, Jeno instantly melts. He feels so fucking full, the stretch delicious the futher Jaemin sinks into his heat.

If they didn't have the relationship they had now, Jeno wouldn't mind getting paid just to sit on Jaemin’s cock all day. Fuck. The thought has him hot, cock hurting as it continues to weep against his quivering stomach, and Jeno clenches around Jaemin’s cock purposefully.

Jaemin hisses.

“So fucking tight.”

The slow drag of Jaemin’s cock in and out of his hole has Jeno’s mind reeling. It feels so fucking good, it always is with Jaemin, but Jeno can’t help but let out a loud whine at the languid pace. His patience has worn thin fucking ages ago, having been on edge for so long.

“Faster, Jaeminnie.” Jeno sobs. “Want your cum in me so bad, want to be filled, _please_ —”

“Cute,” Jaemin all but coos.

He kisses Jeno’s forehead, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face, and then he’s suddenly turning Jeno’s over onto his stomach, face suddenly pressing against the white sheets. Jeno didn’t have time to compose himself, dizzy as Jaemin holds his hips up in place, pushing his cock back into him from behind and fucks him harder.

The new position has Jaemin’s cock reaching deeper inside Jeno, hitting Jeno’s prostate dead on, and it feels so deliriously good. Jeno’s eyes roll back in his head at the onslaught of overwhelming sensations. He’s boneless, lost all strength in his limbs, just letting Jaemin be the one keeping him upright, letting Jaemin use him as he pleases.

“W-Wanna cum,” Jeno hiccups against the sheets, cheek and chin wet from his spit and tears. “Wanna cum, wanna cum so bad,”

“I got you, baby.” Jaemin hums. He presses closer, his chest to Jeno’s back. Jaemin snakes a hand underneath Jeno, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He wraps a hand around Jeno’s cock, thumb digging at the bubbling head and squeezes. Jeno trashes in Jaemin hold.

Jeno’s shaking as he cums, spilling all over himself and the white sheets. Jaemin fucks him through it, mercilessly so that it has Jeno sobbing loudly, overstimulated. Still, he lets Jaemin chase his own high just like that, whimpering as feels Jaemin empty his cum inside him.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Jeno croaks out weakly. “Gonna make a mess.”

Jaemin laughs, slumping on top of him, kissing at Jeno’s sweaty neck. “Think it's a little too late for that.”

He pulls out anyway despite Jeno’s whines of protest, but before Jeno could turn around and complain, Jaemin is shifting back down, hands settling on Jeno’s inner thighs, and then he’s pushing his tongue back into his hole, lapping at the mess of cum and lube.

“S-Stop, I’m gonna get hard again! It hurts, Jaeminnie,” Jeno gasps out. He’s shaking, can barely lift himself up on his elbows, and yet he finds himself pushing back against Jaemin’s ministrations weakly despite his words, wanting Jaemin to fuck him one last time with his tongue.

They clean up after they manage to catch their breaths, or at least Jaemin cleans them up. Jeno declares himself too tired to move the moment Jaemin suggests a bath, and he giggles as Jaemin inevitably ends up carrying him on his back to the bathroom.

Jaemin draws them a bath, helping Jeno step into the tub as he lets the warm water fill it half way. Jeno preens as Jaemin washes his hair and body thoroughly, letting him work his hands into his scalp and down his body. When Jaemin then proceeds to clean him out with his fingers, Jeno bites back a moan, holding onto the edge of the tub for dear life.

Jaemin doesn’t carry him back to bed despite Jeno’s whines, doesn’t let him dress him either even if it’s only a pair of loose boxers and an oversized shirt.

To add further to Jeno’s dismay, Jaemin slips on a pair sweatpants to bed when he usually doesn’t. Jaemin opted for a black singlet tonight however, and Jeno delights at the feel of Jaemin’s bare arms around him as he snuggles close.

“Did you have fun in Cauayan, Jeno?” Jaemin asks. His fingers are tapping at Jeno’s side, head resting atop Jeno’s. Jeno hums pleasantly.

“You tired me out, but it was fun.” He replies.

“Oh?” Jaemin chuckles, the smile in his voice was clear. “Which part was tiring?”

Jeno turns to him, glaring. “Everything, okay? I’m a delicate boy, you know.”

Jaemin merely raises an amused brow at him, shaking his head. “I’m not so sure about that one, babe.”

“Hey!”

Jeno tackles him, or at least Jaemin lets Jeno push him back down on the bed and crawl over him, dumping all of his lifeless weight on top of him.

For a moment, they relish in the pleasant evening, just the gentle sounds of the waves from their open balcony and their quiet breaths. Jeno rests his chin atop Jaemin’s chest, looking up at him from beneath his lashes.

“Thank you for taking me here, you really didn't have to.” Jeno says.

He really is grateful for everything Jaemin has done for him. He never thought he would ever step foot in Cauayan ever in this lifetime, hell, anywhere outside Seoul really, with what little resources he has, and yet Jaemin was willing to do all this for him, willing to do anything for him, and in such short notice.

Jeno is still overwhelmed every time he’s reminded of their arrangement. It’s definitely an unconventional one, a relationship that started out more business than anything personal. But no matter how surreal it is, Jeno wouldn’t have agreed to everything in the first place if Jaemin wasn’t a good man underneath all the pressed suits and expensive watches.

Jaemin reaches out to tuck Jeno’s hair behind his ear, smiling at him softly. “It’s my pleasure, baby. It’s about time you got out of the city for once, get you some fresh air. Relieve some of your stress from exam week.”

Jeno sighs, pressing his face against Jaemin’s shirt. “You could’ve just fucked me all night and I would’ve been stress free the next day.”

Jaemin bursts out laughing, and Jeno could feel the way his chest rumbles below him.

“You’re an idiot.” Jaemin says. There is no trace of malice in his voice, but he’s lifting Jeno’s face up by the chin with his fingers, clearly not wanting Jeno to shy away from him, and the highly amused glint in his shining eyes has Jeno pouting.

“Yeah, but now you're considering it, aren't you?” Jeno huffs, pointedly ignoring the burning of his ears.

Jaemin pulls Jeno up for a sweet kiss, chuckling against his lips.

“We’ll see about that one.”

\--

**VOGUE KOREA** @vogue_kr・5 min  
Saint Laurent’s Global Ambassador Na Jaemin graces the cover of Vogue Korea July Issue  pic.twitter.com/WrHX327Rd1  
  
****

**jeno** @puppytreats・5 min  
@vogue_kr what the fuck ……  
  


**jeno** @puppytreats・5 min  
baby 👶🍼 you 😘 might need 🤔 a seatbelt 🪑🔓 when i ride it 🎢🚗 imma leave 🚶♂️💨 it open 🕳 like a door 🚪come inside 🏠 it 😉⛳️ even though 🤥 i'm wifey 👰💍 you can hit it 🔨 like a side 🚨 chick 👯♀️ don't 🚫 need 🙅♂️❌ no side dick 🍆💦 no ✋ pic.twitter.com/KsXF631Aw8  
  


**hyuck** @sunny_sides・2 min  
JENOBDJDJDDJD

 **  
**chenle @breadloaf・1 min  
HELP MELFKFS I CANT BREATHE

**Author's Note:**

> [jeno's tweets](https://twitter.com/pvtwon/status/1333806816916955136) because it was too hilarious not to recreate
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> let’s be friends!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pvtwon) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/e_girls)


End file.
